The purpose of this project is to develop an approximation formula for the variance of a region-of-interest value for PET. The formula has been developed, applied, and tested for the Scanditronix PC 4096-15B scanner. Results were presented at the Society of Nuclear Medicine Annual Meeting, meeting in June 1991. Further work proceeds to apply the formula to the Posicam scanner.